Words Are Not Enough
by Arzella
Summary: "Arigatou"…Thank you"Mata konda na"…Ill see you soon. Hanging on the hope of "I'll see you soon" and all the "thank you"s, Sakura feels just how empty those words are. Perhaps 12 years is a long time to be in love with a ghost of a presence, and even a longer time spent defending said presence.
1. Chapter 1

**"Arigatou"**…  
_Thank you _  
**"Mata konda na"**…  
_Ill see you soon _

**"Are you even married to him?"  
"Whats strange is your relationship with him"**

Words unknown to most, hurt more than actions are capable of. They hurt more than when your body is pierced with a kunai or even a certain someones chidori tears through you, because those wounds can be healed. The wounds of words however, leave invisible scars that no medic-nin could heal. And that's the stress Sakura is under.

Hanging on the hope of "I'll see you soon" and all the "thank you"s, Sakura feels just how empty those words are, its not even a sudden realization really, its a wall of pretense she has build for herself in the past 12 years that's been slowly crumbling, and now has finally fallen to the ground after listening to her daughters inquiries. "Its not fair" Sarada states again and again, and Sakura knows shes correct, it truly isn't fair, shes knows it when she sees the envy in her daughters eyes, and she knows it when she sees the tears. Perhaps 12 years is a long time to be in love with a ghost of a presence and even a longer time spent defending said presence.

All these thoughts don't let Sakura sleep as she tries to get up from the futon restless covered in sweat. "Dont" says Shizune helping Sakura lie back down "You need to rest". "Iie, Daijobu" '_Im fine, I always am'_.."Wheres Sarada?" Sakura questions. "She went to get something from the house or whats left of it. Sakura you really shouldnt stress yourself this much. Sarada shouldnt have to witness her only parent..present parent faint so often. Its not fair to her Sakura". Sakura winces upon hearing that as if the last sentence physically burns her. "I know Shizune…She's questing alot more you know? She has questions I dont even have the answers to, questions I myself have been dying to know the answers to…She doesn't even think I'm married to him…It angered me hearing her say that..but…shes not wrong to wonder, hell, I even question the status of our marriage…" Sakura's vision is begins to blur, not due the fatigue, but rather the tears shes trying to suppress "I-We don't even have a picture together, I had cut myself into a picture with him" Sakura chokes on a sob despite desperately trying not to cry "J-just like I've had push myself into his life…I-I know it was my own choice but it's tiring to have to constantly defend my decisions as if it wasn't the wrong choice as if everything is fine…a-as if Im happy being left behind for 12 years" "Sakura…" Shizune closes her eyes tight as if she can literally feel Sakura's pain.

Before Shizune can console Sakura, She hears the sound of the front door opening and closing and then the faint knock on the door, knowing it can be no one else, she hears Sakura yell "Come in Sarada-chan". The worry on Sarada's face is evident, but its not just that, shes pale as if shes seen a ghost. "Sarada-chan are you ok?" asks Sakura, her voice laced with the tension of seeing her daughters terrified condition. "I'm fine…" Sarada slowly steps towards Sakura and before anyone can say anything else, Sarada hugs her mother close as if, if she let go, Sakura might slip away. "I'm just glad you're okay Mama" Sarada tightens her hold on her mother. A bit surprised but happy nonetheless Sakura hugs back Sarada, holding her just as close "Im sorry I made you worry Sarada-chan". Sarada doesnt reply instead just nuzzles her face in the rosettes hair, however all fail to notice what Sarada seems to be clutching in her fist.

**AN**: hah that was kinda intense to write, I hope you guys liked it, I really wanna continue writing it and I will but I would love to hear some feedback as this is my first fanfic ?. I will be making next chapters longer, at least 1k words per chapter but I just wanted to sorta dip my feet into the water with this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters.**

It was a night like any other in Konoha, with the moon up high lighting the village with its subtle rays.

In the Hokage's assistant's house currently were residing the Uchihas as their residence was smashed into pieces.

Out in the veranda gazing at the picture she found, was Sarada Uchiha. Her brows pushed together forming her expression into a scowl. She kept staring at the woman in glasses in the photograph. _'This cant be right,_ _lots of people wear glasses, that doesn't_ _make them related'_ she scoffed but the voice at the back of her head thought differently _'its not just the glasses its also the fact this female has an actual picture with_ _Papa, and not just a picture that's_ _been artificially_ _put together'_. The soon to be genin has been in an inner battle of with herself for hours without any avail. '_Just who is this woman_'...

"Sarada-Chan!" Came the voice of the Godaime's ex-apprentice. Sakura knocked on the door of the room her daughter currently was residing in and repeated her name, hearing no indication of a reply the rosette opened the door and walked into the room. What she saw was unusual, her daughter was still in deep slumber, the dark haired girl never slept in, not even when she first started the academy and had a terrible fever, the girl still woke up way before she was required to.

Walking up to the foot of the futon, Sakura sat down, eyeing her daughter's expression which always is a pouty one in her sleep. Emerald eyes lit up and a giggled escaped her mouth, its hard to imagine such a face is set in a permanent frown when the dark haired girl is awake. _'She's like her Papa in more ways than one'. _Softly running her hand over Sarada's forehead pushing back the stray strands that covered her face, Sakura frowned _'however she still has my forehead'. _

Hearing the light sound of the clock's hands moving indicating the time passing Sakura realized Sarada should wake up if she doesn't want to be late. "Sarada-chan, wake up you wouldn't want to be late to the academy, would you?". Sarada stirred as she felt her body being lightly shook, upon hearing her mother repeat herself, onyx eyes peered at the clock stunned realizing just what time it is, Sarada shot out of the bed and began preparing herself for the academy.

Sakura smiled and shook her head witnessing her daughters out of the ordinary behaviour. "I'll see you downstairs, make sure you have breakfast before you leave".

_'Shannaro! I cannot believe I slept in!' _thought Sarada as she hurriedly attached her kunai pouch to her waist however, in the midst of that a picture fell out of it depicting the woman who caused the now evident dark circles from lack of peaceful sleep underneath Sarada's eyes, until now she had forgotten the glasses wearing redhead even existed. _'I don't have time to think about this right now' _paying no attention further to the subject at hand Sarada quickly placed it back into her pouch and headed downstairs.

"Ohayo Sarada! I made some miso-soup I know how much you like it, why don't you grab a seat and I'll pour you some?" Said Shizune

"Ohayo, I cant Oba-san, I'm running late to the academy I'll see you when I come back"

"joto- matte-" Before Shizune could finish her sentence Sarada was out of the door. Said woman sighed thinking just how unhealthy it is to miss breakfast. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Sakura walk into the room.

"Sarada-Chan still hasn't come down?" The rosette questioned seeing the lack of said girl's presence on the tatami mat

"She did, and left before even having a bite of anything" replied Shizune as she put grabbed a cup of miso-soup and placed it in front of Sakura.

"Why am I not surprised? Geez I told her not miss breakfast, she needs to take better care of herself".

"You're one to talk" replied Shizune amused at the alike behaviour of the mother and daughter

"What's that suppose to mean?" bellowed the rosette not liking Shizune's implication, said woman quickly finished her soup and was about to grab her wallet but stopped as she was questioned.

"And where do you think you're going?" Inquired Shizune.

"To the hospital" replied Sakura skeptically as if her actions weren't obvious.

"This is what I meant. Sakura you're not going, you need to rest, you know just as much as I, that fainting this often is not normal, you've taken up a lot more and now just punching a house down has left you exhausted".

"You know I can't take the day off Shizune, I'm the head of the hospital, a lot of people are relying on me".

"You're also the mother of a child who is relying on you to be there at her graduation next week".

Shizune's words hit the mark as Sakura sighed and sat back down putting her wallet where it was before.

"Good. I'm going to head to the Hokage tower now but Ill be back by evening, in the mean time I'll let the hospital know you wont be coming into work today, and I'll also ask Tsunade to come and check in on you just in case, make sure you rest until then". Shizune put on her shoes and opened the door "Ja ne"

'Geez, asking Tsunade to check up on me as if I'm a child' grumbled Sakura but lied down on the futon nonetheless not wanting to risk missing her daughter's graduation. 'She's graduating already eh, It seems like yesterday I brought her home from the hospital, hard to believe its been 12 years...12 years since her birth and 12 years since his departure...Sasuke-kun am I really that easy to leave behind? Is our daughter that easy to live without?...No, I cant be thinking about him, I _shouldn't_ be thinking about him, Redemption?, Redemption..., What will redeem the tears I've spilled in the past 12 years Sasuke-kun?, what will redeem the lack of your existence in Sarada's life?'

Back in the Hokage Tower, Shizune made her way towards the Hokage's Office and was about to knock before she was abruptly faced with the arm of the Jounin guarding the office, blocking her way. "Hogake-sama is currently in an important meeting and wishes not be disturbed". The Hokage's assistant was a bit surprised at the situation as she's never been not allowed access to the office before, still she quickly dismissed it and began walking back. However her steps quickly stopped hearing just how familiar the voice of the presence inside the office was.

**AN: *Gasp* just who is this familiar stranger? :O *queue dramatic bg music*. lol I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know not much happened in this chapter but I dont want to rush this story, so I apologize in advance if it seems a bit boring.**Atleast I was able to make the chater longer like I said xD **Please Review! Keep in mind this is my first fanfic but I would honestly love to read any suggestions/advice you guys have. Ja** **ne~**


End file.
